Arashi Uzumaki
'''Arashi Uzumaki ( うずまき ストーム Uzumaki Arashi ) '''is from the now long gone Uzushiogakure, but years before he was born his grandparents got safely away from the village and got to Konohagakure safe and sound. A few years later but 2 months before the Nine-Tails' attack on October 10. on Augeust 10th, gave his grandmother birth to his father who was named "Isamu Uzumaki". His father was a great kid to his grandparents, each day was an adventure for his grandparents to see their son grow up into a fine shinobi of Konoha. His father meet his mother when they put into a team together, and his mothers name was "Hikaru Hooji" and she was a kind yet strong kunoichi in Konoha, plus she was the heiress to the "Hooji Clan". His mothers parents did not approve of his father on the first go, it took a long time for them to approve of his fathers love for his mother. After The Fourth Great Ninja War and a few years after it, did Arashi come into the world inside of the Hooji Clan manor, inside of its walls, this made his parents so happy for all of eternity. He is the boyfriend/husband of Aiko Hanabi and father to four wonderful kids in the future. ( Edit Coming soon ) Background Coming Soon ChildhoodCategory:DRAFT Coming Soon Personality He is a friendly boy to both his family, friends and team-mates, with his determined heart he'll never ever give up and even with that load mouthed of his. He has always been a clumsy one since he was young but with time his clumsyness got under control. Positive traits: ready for any fight, smart, never give up, help does in need Negative traits: accept stupid challenge, to clumsy Strenght (in a battle): Taijutsu, shadow clones, Ninjutsu Weaknesses (in a battle): doesn't think before acting, to stubborn Changes coming soon!! Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Post-Part II/The Last Epilogue Gaiden Movies Trivia * Reference * Arashi used to be a character belonging to thebabyangel2 but I got the permission to buy him from her.